Fairy Tales Do Come True
by iris2312
Summary: What happens when the young heroes plus one end up trapped in a world where fairy tales are the only reality? Can the heroes brave the world of poison apples, glass slippers, and spindle wheels of death?(Contains Cheshroy, Spitfire, and Raven and Nightwing pairings.)
1. Chapter 1: The Museum

(A/N): **I do not own Young Justice or Teen Titans.** I was inspired to write this story after hearing the song Wonderland by Natalia Kills and originally it was supposed to be about Cheshire and Red Arrow but my little sister convinced me to add characters so of course I had to give in. Anyways I hope you all enjoy it and hopefully it will turn out as well as I picture it. Please remember to review, your feedback is always helpful but please don't break my heart, I'd appreciate if you didn't.

"Raven, don't let her get away with the urn!" yelled Nightwing from his place on the floor, where he had been tripped up in some kind of wire Cheshire had left there. Raven sprinted after the assassin and was able to blast her in the back with her power, causing Cheshire to fly forward and drop the magical urn we were sent to retrieve. Raven levitated the urn just as it was about to hit the hard concrete floor of the museum. Cheshire was able to land on her feet after the blast the half-demon sent toward her but, before she could turn to make an escape, her favorite little hero decided to join the party. "Cheshire! You are outnumbered and surrounded! Put your hands in the air and give up!" demanded Red Arrow. Cheshire did have a soft spot for the guy, as much as she hated to admit, but she couldn't just give up…it wasn't in her, she liked to play with her toys. The assassin raised her hands in the air but, before Arrow could register what was about to happen, Cheshire had slid a throwing star from her sleeve into her hand and had hurled it at him. An arrow coming from Red Arrow's left side was able to deflect the throwing star, which had almost pierced his shoulder, and he heard both arrow and throwing star clatter to the ground.

"Cheshire stop! You don't know what power that urn possess, no one does!" Artemis yelled, while aiming an arrow at her sister. "Yes, however, the League of Shadows will find out soon enough" Jade stated in that simply calm voice of hers. It was then that Kid Flash made an attempt to capture her but as he was coming up to tackle her, Cheshire did a complicated flip and just like that landed a safe distance from the young speedster. She turned her attention towards the urn in Raven's hands and began to sprint in her direction. Artemis let a volley of arrows fly but Cheshire was quick to dodge all of them. Raven was concentrating on removing the wire that encircled Nightwing and before Nightwing could finish warning Raven, Cheshire brought the sorceress to the ground. The two struggled in a fight and it seemed neither one could gain the upper hand.

Nightwing finished cutting the rest of the wire and rushed to help Raven. "Nightwing" Raven yelled before phasing into the floor, only to appear at his side. She handed the urn to him, "Get it to the Watchtower. We can handle her." Cheshire was already rushing towards us but Red Arrow had managed to bring her to the ground, he had her on her stomach with her arms pinned behind her. "You know I like a man that takes charge" Cheshire said to Arrow in a sultry voice. Red Arrow did not bother responding; he simply pulled out a pair of hands cuffs. However, with this slight distraction, Cheshire slipped from his grasp and quickly flipped their positions. Now she had him pinned to the ground with a sai at his throat. "No hard feelings, right? I really hope this doesn't ruin our little date" she said softly into his ear with a smile no one could see. Then, fast as lighting, Kid had knocked her off of him and she rolled away gracefully, like a cat.

Nightwing was making his way out of the building when he felt a sharp pain erupt in his shoulder. He stopped and winced in pain. One of Cheshire's sais had buried itself in his right shoulder blade. He could feel warm blood trickling from the wound and his arm began to numb; 'Not good…not good' he thought to himself. He turned to see Cheshire rushing towards him once more but then felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his torso and pull him through a wall. He appeared on the opposite side of the museum room with Raven at his side. He shifted the urn to his left arm, "I think it has some kind of poison" he grunted in pain as Raven carefully pulled out the sai "Definitely not feeling the aster." Raven began to heal the shoulder wound and I heard her call me an idiot under her breath, which made me smile like one. Artemis and Red Arrow were busy distracting Cheshire and Raven called out for Wally. He appeared by our side in an instant, "You called?" he said with that joking smirk he usually wore. Raven, not looking away from her task, told him to take the urn and try to get it safely out of here.

Wally was about to protest, probably about leaving Artemis behind, but a look from the half-demon silenced him. He took the urn from Nightwing, ready to charge out of here at full speed, but a cry from Artemis stopped him. Of course the love of his life crying out in pain caused him to change focus and he immediately rushed to the side of his wounded girlfriend. She had been cut with one of Cheshire's blades, a bloody gash running down the side of her arm. "It's ok, it isn't deep" Artemis said in a reassuring voice. Wally clenched his teeth in anger and was too distracted to notice the assassin creeping up behind him. By the time Wally had turned around, Cheshire already had her throwing stars out and hurled them at the speedster. He was able to dodge them in time, "Come on lady who do you think you are dealing with?! I can travel in a flash, or did you not catch the name? Do you really think I wouldn't be fast enough to dodge your stupid cookie cutters?!".

Cheshire's mask had come off sometime during the fight and now a smile played at her lips. "You sure you want to be stuck with him little sis? I'd thought you could do much better than that" Cheshire called to her sister. This made Wally's hot headed temper worse and he put down the urn to charge at Cheshire, which was a big mistake. Cheshire once again evaded Wally with a beautifully complicated aerial twist and snatched up the urn. Wally of course being Wally tripped over a piece of rubble from a broken pillar and went sprawling on his stomach.

"Now time to make like the Cheshire cat and disappear" Cheshire called out, holding the urn triumphantly in the palm of her right hand. "I don't think so" yelled Red Arrow as he zip lined from the balcony and into Cheshire causing the urn to shatter on the ground. The sound of the urn breaking into hundreds of tiny pieces caused everyone to freeze and hold their breath.

Then a bright white light appeared in the center of the room and six streams of pure light shot out from the core, hitting the chest of each person. The light caused warmth to spread throughout all and in a matter of seconds the assassin and young heroes were put into a deep sleep.

End of Chapter 1

I hoped you all liked it! Please review!


	2. A Hunt in the Woods: Spitfire

"Babe...Please, it's time to wake up now! C'mon Artemis get up please" Wally said in a distressed voice, while he shook his girlfriend's shoulder. Artemis slowly cracked open her eyes and instantly regretted it when the bright rays of sunlight seemed to brand her eyeballs. She slowly sat up with the assistance of Wally and groggily looked around. "Uhh… did I miss something?" Artemis said while taking in the sight of the colorful forest, which was filled with all sorts of cute woodland animals. "I think we both missed the part where we took the train to Disney Land. Look" Wally said while gesturing to the clothes we wore. Artemis looked down and was surprised to find her green archer suit replaced by a yellow dress with a blue corset and red accents. She looked Wally over and a breathless "What the…" came from her lips as she took in the old fashioned Prince outfit, with sword and all. Wally grinned, "I know it looks great on me, right? I always knew I was meant to be royalty." He struck several poses, showing off his sword and feathered hat "Sorry but I think the only throne you will ever sit on is the one that belongs in the bathroom" Artemis said with a mocking smile. Wally's face fell and Artemis let out a burst of laughter. "So not cool babe." Artemis stifled her laugh and gave her boyfriend a peck on the lips, which instantly cheered him up.

A loud Crack! came from somewhere within the forest and all the animals scattered, running or flying into the thickness of the trees and other foliage. The two young heroes jumped to their feet, scanning their surroundings; ready to move. Then a big and brawny man came walking calmly out from under the shadows of the trees, holding a very sharp and very lethal looking hunting knife. Wally pulled out his sword and raised it defensively in front of him. "Do you even know how to wield a sword? Or are you planning on skewering yourself, because I'm pretty sure sword work requires years of practice." Wally didn't take his eyes off the man, "Babe it's a sword, all you do is swing, how hard could it be?" The man paused at Wally's action and gave a slight bow, "My Prince, what an honor to stand in your presence." Wally and Artemis looked at each other with confusion, "Uhh…State your purpose" Wally said in voice that sounded more like a question than a command. "Why, I am here on orders of the Queen." The man stole a look at Artemis and it was one full of regret. The man began to approach her, with his hunting knife drawn and held steady. "I'm afraid you will have to stop right there" Wally said in a dangerous voice. The man did not bother listening; he kept his intent gaze on Artemis. When the man had gotten too close Wally leveled the tip of the sword at the man's throat, "Stand back hunter" he said in a voice that should have left no room for arguing. However, the hunter swiftly used his knife to deflect the sword, "I'm sorry my young Prince but I cannot disobey the Queen's direct orders" and with that he charged Wally.

The two were locked in an intense battle, until the hunter gained the upper hand and used Wally's inexperience and lack of super power against him; he had knocked the speedster unconscious. Artemis rushed to his side but then the man grabbed the back of her dress roughly, hauling her to her feet. Artemis struggled but it was no use this man was as sturdy as a boulder. Artemis leveled a glare at him and silently dared him to use the raised knife to pierce her chest; to pierce her heart. The hunter hesitated for too long, "Can't do it can you?" Artemis said after moments of silence. "I- It is not that I wish to harm you, I'm sorry but the Queen..." the man's eyes began to fill with tears and he slowly loosened his grip on Artemis, letting her slide to the ground. "Go. You must run or the Queen will surely send another after you, then there will be no escape. You must flee and you must do so quickly" the man said in an urgent tone. Artemis glanced at Wally's unconscious form and the man followed her gaze, "You must be off now, do not worry for our young Prince. The Queen's quarrel is not with him, I will get him back to his kingdom safely." Just then the distant howling of wolves and thundering hooves could be heard echoing throughout the forest. The man frantically scrambled over to Wally and hoisted him on his shoulder, "Her royal guard! You will find no escape from them if they should capture you…you will surely be killed. You must go NOW!" Artemis could see at least seven knights on horseback in the distance; they were coming for her. "Get him to the kingdom safely or I swear I will hunt you down" Artemis glanced over at Wally once more before running into the deep part of the woods.

Artemis pumped her arms faster as she heard the wolves gaining on her. "Really wolves?! It had to be a pack of blood freaking thirsty WOLVES?!" Artemis muttered to herself as she tried to dodge low hanging tree limbs and jump over dangerous stumps. Brambles caught her dress, causing her to stumble and fall hard to the ground, "Damn dress". The archer hissed in pain as she felt the sharp edges cut into her skin. Tiny droplets of blood rose to the surface of her skin but she didn't dare stop; no matter how many times she tripped and scraped herself. The excited howling and yelping of the wolves wasn't too far behind now and the thundering of hooves was still audible. Artemis pushed herself to run farther and faster. The young hero was so distracted and exhausted that she soon failed to realize the shadowed figure crouching a few feet in front of her. She stopped and gasped in surprise; in front of her was a massive black wolf, barring its sharp teeth in a snarl.

The wolf lunged at Artemis and she fell backwards with the beast. She rolled on the ground for several minutes, struggling to keep the wolf's jaws from clamping down on her throat. The wolf snapped its jaw in her face and she managed to turn her face just in time to avoid its teeth. The rest of the pack would be closing in soon; she thought to herself, I need to ditch this fur ball NOW. With the last of her strength she shoved the wolf off and grabbed a branch lying nearby and hit the beast in the head once. The wolf sunk to the ground and didn't move. Artemis slowly approached the animal and checked to see if it was dead. The wolf's breathing was still strong; she had only managed to knock out the wolf. At least it bought her some more time.

She wearily continued to run away from the pursuing party, until Artemis fell through the earth and landed with a splash in the cold river below. She desperately tried to remain afloat but exhaustion was taking over. She blacked out several times, from the strain she had placed on her body today and the river's cold water.

She floated down the river until she washed up on the river bank, miles away from where she had last seen Wally. She was hovering on the brink of death, stress and hypothermia taking its toll on her body. Her last thought was of her boyfriend and how she wished to only see his goofy smile once more, to hear his care free and loving voice one more time before the world started going fuzzy and the darkness at the edges of her vision consumed her.

End of Chapter 2

**(A/N): I hope you enjoyed it, please review! I do not own Young Justice or Teen Titans or any of the Disney themed fairy tales.**


	3. Seven Dwarfs, One Fairy Tale: Spitfire

Wally opened his eyes and took in his extravagant surroundings; red curtains with gold trimmings covering large bay windows, freshly polished dark wood furniture, and the king sized four poster bed he had been laying in. He looked around in confusion and suddenly remembered Artemis and the events of yesterday…at least he hoped it had only been yesterday considering it was now morning and he had last seen Artemis around noon. "Oh man, oh man, oh man! I have to find Artemis!" Wally exclaimed as he rushed towards the large double doors across the room. Wally placed a hand on the brass door knob, but before he could turn the knob the door swung open and an older man with neatly trimmed white hair appeared in the doorway. Wally let out a yelp and stumbled back.

"I'm sorry my Prince I did not wish to startle you. Please forgive me my lord" said the old man who was looking at Wally with a look of panic in his eyes. Wally steadied himself against a nearby table and looked at the man oddly. "It's ok man, it was just an accident. You don't have to be scared "Wally said, offering a small reassuring smile. "Thank you my Prince. I do not deserve such graciousness" he man said while bowing to Wally. The young hero looked around sheepishly, "Uhh… sir? Can I ask what I am doing here? I mean, how did I get here?" The man looked up and gave Wally an almost curious look, "Sire this is your palace and as for how you arrived here, well, a huntsman brought you home. He claimed to have found you lying unconscious on the forest floor…within the Queen's borders. He said that you must have had an accident of some kind while out riding."

Wally remembered the hunter_, he had tried to kill Artemis….and God knows what happened after I blacked out, she could be seriously hurt or…dead? _The thought sent a wave of anger though his body and in the deepest part of his heart he feared the worst, _sure my little spitfire could handle herself but we were in an unknown world and she was unarmed. I have to find out what happened to her. _"The huntsman, where is he now?" "He is down in the cellar, your royal guard did not wish to simply set him free without your knowledge or consent my Prince." Wally nodded his appreciation and moved out the door but paused, "Uhhh…would you mind leading… I mean accompanying me to the cellar? Not that I don't know my own way around my own castle… I just umm… seem to have a foggy memory. I must have bumped my head harder than I thought during my "accident" Wally added awkwardly.

"I wish to question this man in private…uhh you may stand guard outside the door" Wally instructed the guards once he had reached the cellar. As soon as the last of the guards walked out the door, Wally turned to the burly man, "You have a lot of explaining to do huntsman" he said in a low and dangerous tone of voice. "The woman I was with in the forest…Where. Is. She." Wally carefully enunciated each word with a deadly tone.

Wally and the huntsman were able to track Artemis until they came upon what almost looked like some kind of hunting pit. Wally peered over the side of the pit, careful not to lose his footing on the soft muddy edge. Down below, a dark river could be seen with fast running water and a strong current. Wally's heart sank and he felt a painful tug on his heart; Artemis had fallen into that murky water below…the only question was did she survive? "Where does this river lead?" Wally asked while turning to face the man by his side. "I'm sorry my Prince but I do not know. You see I am not from either of these two kingdoms; I am from a place far beyond here. Although, I fear this river may run through the Queen's territory. I am not sure if you will even be able to follow it from here, much less cross it.

Wally looked back down at the river, _there had to be a way to follow it without diving right in. I have to find out where this thing leads… hopefully to Artemis. _The speedster turned to the man and although he could not whole heartedly forgive the guy for trying to kill the love of his life, he couldn't really blame the guy…it was this "Evil Queen" who was responsible. "You may go then…thank you for helping me get this far" Wally said without looking at the man and then he began to head farther west, hoping he would find a way down to the river side.

* * *

><p>Hushed murmuring was all Artemis could make out. She felt herself slowly coming to, slowly dragging herself from the darkness which had consumed her. When she was finally able to open her eyes, seven faces came into view and Artemis sat up with a yelp. The seven little men jumped back in surprise in response to Artemis' immediate reaction. The little men all stared back at her with wide eyes, which were full of surprise, curiosity, and a bit of fear. "H-how did I get here? And who the hell are all of you people…guys…dwarves?" Artemis felt herself freak out a little with the thought of being alone for God knows how long with a bunch of little short dudes. She looked around at each of them, expecting one of them to answer. For a moment, though, Artemis did not think the dwarves would speak and would simply continue to stare at her like some kind of freaky circus attraction.<p>

One of the dwarves with a boyish face and short brown hair, she assumed he was around the age of twelve, stepped forward bashfully and looked at her with big brown eyes. "I-I'm Twig and I…we…found you Miss. You were lying mighty quietly down by the river and you looked as white as one of them ghost. So I thought you might need help…I brought you to Uncle Bramble, so he could make you feel better." Artemis looked to the dwarf who appeared to be the oldest out of the seven. The dwarf had a few wrinkles and crow's feet along the corners of his hazel colored eyes. He wore plain clothes and he had a pleasantly plump figure; he looked very grandfatherly. "I guess I should thank you…Uncle Bramble was it?" The old dwarf smiled a very kind smile, "No need to thank me Miss; it was only the proper thing to do. I couldn't let such a pretty young maiden, like you, stay out there. In fact, may I ask what a nice girl like yourself was doin' out in them woods?"

Artemis paused before answering; could she really trust these seven, even if they had saved her life? _I suppose so, they are all I have at the moment and besides if they meant me harm they would have done so by now wouldn't they? _She let out a breath and then began to explain her story, everything from the moment she woke beside Wally in the forest until now. The dwarves stared back at her in silence with varying looks of interest and disbelief. Uncle Bramble then proceeded in a grave voice, "The Queen, it seems, has made it her personal responsibility to have you executed…only the worst of the worst have ever been hunted down with such vigor. It appears you have committed a great crime against her Majesty…what could a poor young girl like yourself have ever done to deserve such a fate?" Artemis shook her head as she moved to sit at the edge of the bed, "I am not sure. I- I don't even know why or how I ended up in her kingdom. I'm lost."

Uncle Bramble, Thistle, Birch, Gumby, Thorn and Horn, and Twig; those were the names of the seven dwarves who now took care of Artemis. Living with those seven for two days had been an experience to say the least, they all had their unique personalities and it was entertaining to see how those seven personalities mixed.

Uncle Bramble of course was the eldest and most sensible of the seven. Thistle was the quiet one who liked to read and go out for walks, but when he got mad he was a force to be reckoned with. Birch was the one who liked to build stuff and he absolutely loved the outdoors. Gumby was the biggest and toughest one but he was also probably the sweetest of them all. Thorn and Horn were twins and they caused all the trouble; they loved to pull pranks and tell jokes. Twig was the youngest and he followed Uncle Bramble around like a shadow; Twig enjoyed working in the garden and tending to the herbs he grew there.

There had been an abundance of laughter and jokes as well as arguments and brawls; Gumby usually came out on top during those brawls. Despite their gruff manners sometimes, with the exception of Uncle Bramble and Twig, they were all very genuine and they all worked in a gem mine several miles away. Artemis had been staying in their cute little cottage helping to keep the peace and cook and she enjoyed their company but she was beginning to miss Wally badly. She didn't know what had happened to him or the huntsman; she regretted leaving him.

The sun was rising above the mountains and the dwarves were preparing to leave for their daily mining job. Artemis went out to say good bye to them and then returned to the safety of the house once they had disappeared from view. She began to clean up around the cottage to help distract her from missing Wally and for a while it worked but two hours later and she was completely finished with the whole house. She needed to do something else, she thought while looking around and then her eyes landed on the kitchen. Her stomach rumbled and she realized that she hadn't eaten at all today and it was half past noon. Artemis mulled over her choices of deer jerkey, beef jerkey, or turkey jerkey…the dwarves were apparently all about jerkey. Considering Artemis had been eating nothing but jerkey for two days now, the thought of eating some more didn't exactly appeal to her.

She sat down at the table and put her head in her hands and let out a loud breath. _Wally where are you? Why haven't you found me yet? I'm such an idiot; I can't believe I left him like that._ She shut her eyes trying to keep the tears from spilling down her face. _How did we even end up here? How could we have gone from fighting Cheshire one moment to living in an enchanted forest in the next?_

Artemis looked out the window and caught a glimpse of a single red apple sitting on the window sill. Artemis sprung from her seat at the dining table, the realization dawning on her, "Oh God no…this cannot be what I think it is." The story seemed all too familiar to Artemis now. "I'm stuck in a fairytale…Wally is stuck in a fairytale. That's what the magical urn was capable of…shifting realities!" Artemis remembered then. _Wonder Woman once told us of such a relic…a relic that used to belong to Janus the Roman god of doorways; doorways which could lead to any reality or place. The Amazons were responsible for its protection, until Wonder Woman came to our world and they became more receptive to man's world which they later entrusted the relic to. _"Great, I'm trapped in a fairytale... Snow White's fairytale, perfect I hate this story. Now, how do I get us out of here?"

End of Chapter 3

(A/N): Hope you liked it! I **do not own Young Justice or Teen Titans!**


	4. Twisted Tales

Jade opened her eyes to Roy's worried face. She sat up and winced at the sudden ache that spread down her back. "Easy there" Roy said holding in a tiny smile. Jade shot him an icy glare, "Thanks but I don't mind the roughness. I can handle myself." Roy simply shook his head at her and pulled her to her feet. She surveyed her surroundings; nothing but pure white stretching in every direction, the urn levitating in the center with a softly glowing pinkish aura, and the two blue birds as Jade liked to call them across from her and Roy.

"Come on" Roy called to Cheshire as he walked towards Nightwing and Raven. Jade made a face but followed him none the less. "Where are Artemis and Kid?" Nightwing directed the question towards Red Arrow. "You haven't come across them?" Roy answered and Nightwing shook his head with a worried expression on his face. "I can't find any trace of them empathetically" Raven informed the group. Cheshire turned her gaze towards the urn a few feet away, "That's my guess" she said while jerking her head in the direction of the urn. "That's what I was thinking. The magical energy coming off that urn is very powerful, it has a similar magical aura similar to my father; although I do not sense any dark magic" Raven said while turning to the two young men.

The three heroes began to discuss a plan of action and did not even realize the assassin casually approaching the urn. When Jade was close enough to feel the charging electrical pulse radiating from the urn, Raven sensed the disturbance and her attention snapped to Jade. "Cheshire get away from there! We don't-" Raven called out but was cut off when a powerful wave of magical energy knocked both her and Nightwing to the ground. When she was able to recover from the blow, she sat up just in time to see Red Arrow grab Cheshire's hand before they both were sucked into a beautifully illuminated portal, and disappear right before their eyes.

In a split second the portal closed and Cheshire and Roy were nowhere to be found. "Were did they go!" Nightwing exclaimed turning to Raven. Raven's gaze intensified and she slowly pulled him towards the urn, which now glowed with a ghastly blue aura. "Only one way to find out" she said in her monotone voice and Nightwing allowed himself to be lead over to the urn. Nightwing shuttered when he felt the energy of the urn, it felt very unnatural and he did not like it one bit. Raven felt Nightwing's twitch and a smile spread across her face, she turned to her leader, "Really Nightwing?" Her hood fell back to reveal her beautiful violet eyes and then they turned dark, he knew that look. "I'd have thought you would be used to creepy by now, considering you have been working on the same team as me for the past four years now." Nightwing frowned at this, "Raven you're not creepy. You are just…_beautiful, enchanting, special, amazing…_" the sorceress looked away, not knowing just how bad Nightwing wanted to say those words, not knowing for how long he has been wanting to say those words.

"Come on, let's just figure out where everyone went. There's no reason to be freaked, it's just an urn" she continued in her monotone voice after a heartbeat of silence. "Yeah last time I checked this urn sucked our friends into a black hole, so excuse me if I'm feeling…well a little whelmed." Raven rolled her eyes and turned her attention back towards the urn. She studied it for several long moments before she gently released Nightwing's hand, not realizing she had still been holding onto him, "Sorry" she said with a sheepish look. Then the sorceress's eyes turned a pure white and Nightwing could feel her strong presence all around him.

Raven sent out her soul self, searching for any sign of her fellow team mates and Cheshire. She pushed her energy upon the urn and she began to feel…something. It was a very faint tingle that shot up her arms and through her body; there. Her soul self returned to her and her eyes, once again, were a beautiful violet. She looked at Nightwing with a bit of concern in her eyes. Nightwing knew that look; he could recognize the slightest differences in Raven's eyes.

Of course, he did spend more time with the sorceress than any other Team member, due to the fact that none of the others ever felt completely comfortable around the half-demon daughter of Trigon. However, it was more than just "knowing" her as a team mate, he'd had feelings for Raven ever since the Titans broke up and he rejoined the Team as leader, now that he is eighteen.

Nightwing had become so lost in Raven's violet orbs that he didn't even realize she had been trying to get his attention for the past minute. He shook his head in an attempt to shake away his distracting thoughts, "Uhh sorry Rae. What were you saying?" Raven blew out a breath in exasperation, "We have to go inside." Nightwing looked at her with a questioning look. Raven smacked his arm and rolled her eyes, "Just hold on to my hand and don't try to fight it ok?" Nightwing shot her a look and slipped her delicate pale hand into his and then intertwined their fingers. Raven felt an unexpected feeling of warmth spread through her heart at this and it made her want to smile and jerk her hand away at the same time.

Instead, Raven began to chant her mantra and after a few moments the portal appeared for the two blue birds and Raven stepped into the portal, dragging Nightwing along.

* * *

><p>Artemis was pretty freaked out about her circumstances to say the least; she was trapped in a fairytale with her boyfriend, which she knew nothing about at the moment. She only hoped he found her soon because if she remembered correctly she was supposed to die soon; definitely not a good thing.<p>

At that moment, an old haggard woman appeared in the door way. _Oh no._ "Hello my child, would you please be kind enough to help an old woman?" She hobbled in without a welcome and plunked herself down into a chair. Lilly, the dog the dwarfs had taken in only a day ago, began to growl and snap at the old woman. "Oh my! Shoo Shoo! Please take that dog away, please! My heart can only take so much."

"Water, please bring me water deary." Artemis was frozen to the spot where she stood, "I am sorry but I'm afraid the owners of the house will be coming soon. You must leave; they do not take kindly to strangers." The woman gave me a funny look and I realized my mistake. "So you mean you are all alone here deary?" I racked my brain for anything I could use to save myself from my slip up but it was too late, when I opened my mouth to say something, the old woman snapped her bony fingers and I felt myself freeze. I tried desperately to move, to speak, but I was as stiff as stone.

The old woman rose from her seat and began to walk towards me with the same intensity a cat would as it came in for the kill. "Such a fair young maiden" she cooed as she circled me and twisted a lock of hair around her finger. "Such a shame." She began to cackle again.

I did not dare take my eyes off her as she moved around me . Then she pulled a perfectly plump red apple from the folds of her robe and offered it up to me. I knew this part of the story well; this was the end for me. I felt my arms out stretch to take the fruit against my will and I could do nothing but watch in horror as I brought the apple to my lips and took a bite. It was as if fire was spreading through my mouth and down my throat; it was a pain I wouldn't wish on anyone. Then I began to feel a slight tingle spread through my body; and that is when I hit the floor.

Darkness was dancing around the edge of Artemis' vision; the last thing she saw was the Evil Queen rejoicing in her kill. The last thing Artemis could think of was Wally.

End of Chapter 4

I do not own Young Justice or any DC characters.


End file.
